Potential for a Restful Day
by hananotsuki hime
Summary: Chikahito can't choose an activity to do on his day off from school. However, the decision is made for him when he finds out Hana and Tachibana aren't there and he's home alone with a sleep deprived guardian.


**A/N:** _Hi guys! I haven't posted something in a while. I know, I'm evil…but I am working on the other stories. They are currently fighting with me (tooth and nail might I add), so getting them out is a little slow going. The details aren't smoothing themselves out as much as I would like them to. So, to try and spark some inspiration, I created this short one shot. I also noticed there aren't many Gate 7 fanfics, so I thought I'd try to help remedy that problem. I hope you guys enjoy this, but please wait patiently for the chapters in my other stories. Now, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy this story. ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gate 7…this magical manga and its characters are created by the wonderful female group CLAMP. I claim no rights whatsoever other than the kooky yaoi plot of this fanfic.**

**!Warning!: This I a yaoi, which means BoyXBoy action…there will be sexually descriptive parts in this one shot. If this is not your cup of tea, please find the next vending machine for a different choice in beverage. You have been warned, continue at your own risk.**

**~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

**Potential for a Restful Day**

It was quiet. Opening his eyes, the sun shone in rays from the window onto the tatami mat. Shifting around on his futon, he got up, folding the bedding and rolling it up in the closet. Yawning, he softly padded into the kitchen, intent on cooking breakfast.

Quiet mornings always made him happy. It was his day off from school and he had decided to take full advantage of it, basking in the calm aura surrounding the house. There was nowhere to go, no rush. He had all the time in the world to relax without the barrage of supernatural occurrences he was unfortunate enough to be included in. He could laze about and practically do what he wanted provided he handled his chores, which started with cooking breakfast.

The rice cooker had been started and a pot of miso soup was boiling on the stove. Omelets were being fried in a skillet along with some tea being heated in the kettle. Silently, the high school student moved about the kitchen, fiddling with one thing or another. He was in his element.

'_I could possibly go out to the library, or visit another historical site. Maybe I could just sit at home and read too. So many activities to choose from…'_

"Good morning." A deep voice sounded from behind him, almost forcing Chikahito to drop his spatula. Swiftly turning around, the boy gave his visitor a once over. White hair fanned out behind a checkered black and white band. A long sleeved white t-shirt hung loosely about his shoulders and black jogging pants hung low on his hips. Flipping the eggs again, the boy greeted him back.

"Ah, Sakura-san, good morning. Do you think you could possibly wake Tachibana-san and Hana-san? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Both of them are gone already."

"EH?!" Chikahito's signature surprised yell made Sakura wince a little. The boy turned to look at him with eyes wide and a concerned look on his face.

"Everything is fine. They left to take care of some business and won't be back probably until after you've gone to sleep. You know, you still have school tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Chikahito turned back to the omelet he was making, lest he burn it. "I know Sakura-san. So I assume they will be eating out?"

"Yes."

Wiping his hand on a towel and dusting his apron, Chikahito took off his head wrap and put his hands on his hips. He didn't notice Sakura's gaze following the gesture.

"Well, I guess breakfast is ready. Shall we bring this to the table?"

It was a pleasant meal with just the two of them. Silence permeated the room aside from the clinking of chopsticks against ceramic bowls and the sun rose a little higher in the sky, sending soft light over the table.

"Did you get to sleep at all, Sakura-san?" Chikahito asked after swallowing a bit of egg.

The latter shook his head in a negative fashion. "Unfortunately I had no one with me last night. Actually," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I haven't been with anyone for a long time. It's been a good couple of weeks that I haven't had company."

Gasping, the glasses-clad boy looked at him with worry. "And you haven't slept that _whole_ time?"

"No, and I'm so tired."

Come to think of it, Chikahito noticed wear in Sakura's countenance. His normally healthy and lightly tanned skin appeared to be more pale and sickly. His beautiful amethyst eyes, which were normally so vibrant and playful were slightly dulled and reddened on the edges of his sclera. They drooped in small bags at the bottom of the socket and his movements were a bit more sluggish and careful. It wasn't too obvious, though, and took a bit of close observation.

It got quiet again as a somber mood settled over the room. Stacking the dishes, Chikahito took them back to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. He heard footsteps, but paid them no mind as he began to hum and create the sudsy water in order to finish up his chores.

Warm arms encircled his waist from behind and he gasped at the hot air blowing over his neck.

"Chika-chan, I'll take care of those later. But I need a nap really badly." The whisper against his ear lobe sent a shiver down spine.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Chikahito tried to force his mind to focus on the situation. He understood the man needed sleep, but what exactly did he want from him? Sakura's white hair tickled the nape of his neck, and the dark-haired boy tried to pry away the arms around him with wet hands. They only tightened on his waist.

"W-well, what do you need from _me_ Sakura-san?" The boy gulped nervously.

"I need company, someone to sleep with so that I can nap."

"And you can't ask a friend for that? I'm sure _someone_ in your social circle is available to spend a few hours with you at least."

The taller male shook his head, his nose digging softly into Chikahito's collarbone. Butterflies began congregating in the boy's gut.

'_Just what is wrong with me? How can I salvage this situation?'_

"No, Chika-chan. I'm afraid no one is currently able to spare time and I am about to _die_ of insomnia." He began kissing from his spot at the collarbone up the side of the boy's neck, going all the way back up to his ear again. "Can you please help?"

'_What the hell is he doing?'_

The history fanatic gulped again as red crept up all the way from his chest to his hairline. Renewing his struggle, he tried to see if he could escape by some miracle while he _negotiated_ with his current attacker.

"And what exactly does sleeping with you entail?"

Tired of the line of questioning, Sakura threw Chikahito over his shoulder, smirking at the squeak he gave and proceeded to walk to his room towards the back of the house.

Gently, he laid Chikahito down onto the soft and plush indigo dyed covers of his futon. Encased in fluff, the younger couldn't even get his bearings before his apron was being hastily removed from his person. His glasses came off next and then his shirt when his mind actually caught up to what was going on.

"HEY! I thought you just needed sleep! I am still in my sleeping attire, there's no need for you to remove anything but my apron!"

Smirking as he started on the boy's pants, Sakura commented as though what he was doing was the most natural thing in the world. "But Chika-chan, we have to set the _mood_ for sleep, ne? You're not tired enough to sleep yet, so we're going to do some _physical exercise_!"

As he said that, he ripped the pants and boxers off the horrified teenager in one fluid motion and flung them across the room. A yelp followed as Chikahito lay bare, pale skin contrasting to the dark sheets.

'_What is going on?! Why can't he just go to sleep with me in here? I'm a virgin, doesn't he know that?!'_

As if reading his thoughts, the older male caressed his face lovingly, trying to soothe away the panic rising up in Chikahito's chest.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Just relax and I promise it'll be good."

Amber eyes widened, but Chikahito didn't have time to refuse as warm, wet heat engulfed his member and constricted.

"Waaah! Ah…aaaah!"

He jerked up as his hands fisted the sheets below him. It was a feeling he never encountered before. The white haired man chuckled around it, still sucking with varying degrees of pressure on the underside of his cock and ripping a scream from the youngster's throat.

His face felt hot. Everything felt hot. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his toes curled in ecstasy. His member was hardening to the point it almost hurt and through half lidded eyes, Chikahito could see Sakura's head bobbing up and down between his legs. The urge to thrust his pelvis up to meet every suck gifted him was strong, but that strength could not match that of the grip on his hips keeping them still. A strange phenomenon was happening in his gut he could not explain.

It was as if his intestines had moved and was coiling tightly right under his stomach.

'_What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I can't concentrate on anything but this _feeling_!'_

Every time Sakura's head went down, Chikahito's breathing became more labored. Vaguely he heard some kind of click in the background, like a bottle opening or a clasp snapping shut, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Shortly after, something slick was circling his virgin hole as one of Sakura's hands lifted his hips a little from the bedding.

"Wha…S-S-Sakura-san! What…are you…_doing_?" Getting a sentence out was torture and fighting the stimulation was near impossible.

Another chuckle vibrated around him, sending his eyes to roll into the back of his head. That appendage breached the barrier of his anus and began mimicking the tempo if the suction. The feeling was foreign, but not necessarily unpleasant…that is until a second finger was added and the two began to stretch wide, straining to loosen his walls.

"Hah! STOP! Please…it hurts!" He yelled imploringly.

Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as Chikahito dug his heels into the futon, trying to push away from the painful invader. Sakura paid no heed to the desperate cries, instead digging deeper into the hole to find that elusive spot.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Ah haha, there, right _there_!" The scream was torn from him and he could no longer hold back his tears. However, the pain had magically disappeared, replaced by a flood of euphoric sensations as that spot was continuously rubbed. The relentless assault on his prostate was prolonged with the addition of a third finger. It stung, but Chikahito's mind had barely registered that pain. Three more thrusts, sucks and a hard lick to the slit of his tip had the coil violently unravel, his cum shooting down the older male's throat.

Chikahito laid there panting as if he had run a marathon after the other drank him dry, gazing at the ceiling in a drunken stupor. The rustle of clothes could be heard and a slick, squelching sound followed. A bare body lay across his scorching skin, making him woozy and then his hips were once again lifted.

"You ready Chika-chan?"

Another scream, but this time the tone was thick with the sound of intense pain. All movement stopped as Chikahito ground his teeth together, tears flowing in rivers down the sides of his face and making the covers an even darker indigo. It felt like an eon had passed before the feeling of being ripped in half turned into a dull throb. Shifting his hips slightly apparently had given Sakura the hint to start moving.

In and out, in and out, slowly he was becoming acclimated to the size of the organ invading his private place. His breathing matched the pace, slow and deep, giving him strength to endure it. And then the magical spot was grazed again.

Sharply taking in a breath, he gripped Sakura's shoulder tightly, the latter smirking after triumphantly finding his target again. Making it a point to aim for that spot, the thrusts became harsher, deeper, and faster.

"Ah! Haah…aaaAAAAHHH! Sakura-san! Ah! Please…_faster_!"

The desperate plea drove the stronger male to impale his victim with machine-like ferocity. The decibel of Chikahito's screams increased to a near deafening level and the boy scratched frantically at his back, grabbing to find purchase most likely in an attempt to ground himself against the tidal wave of pleasure washing over him.

His ears had become numb from the staccato-like screams, cutting off and starting again with each hard thrust, but it was still music to him. The boy was proving to be the best and most vocal lover he ever had. A determined gleam came into his lust filled gaze as he watched his new lover thrash and writhe beneath him. Sweat slicked their bodies, making the glide easy and streams of pre-cum slid down the pale member bouncing between them, the head turning an angry red from the pressure.

This _will definitely not be the last time this happens_.

Erotic moans escaped the pale pink lips and a lascivious amber gaze had locked onto his face. It made his cock harder and movements jerkier.

They were reaching that place, that field of happiness, the nirvana that descends after the explosion of a supernova. Colors began blending together and black flecks appeared in their vision until white blasted forth covering all they could see in a momentary blindness. A loud scream again spewed forth from a now raw and scratchy throat while a long groan sounded from the one above. Grips were harsh and nails dug into skin as the coil burst, sending a fountain of cream spraying across wet bodies and filling up the boy's hole.

Sakura rode out the orgasm a bit before he collapsed on the side of Chikahito, his softening member slipping out of the still tight confines of the boy's anus. Both were breathing hard, but Sakura managed to get up to bring a wet towel in order to wipe them down a bit and change the top sheets.

As Chikahito settled down from the intense _workout_, Sakura pulled his still naked form against him under the covers and waited until the boy fell asleep, following his lead shortly afterwards.

_'I know I will catch hell when he wakes up, but at least I'll get in a good nap before that happens.'_

~OMAKE~

Coming into the house, the door closed silently. The house was quiet as Tachibana and Hana went to silently check on the other occupants of the house. Upon entering Chikahito's room, all they found was an empty floor space and the lack of one glasses-clad freeloader.

Creeping ninja-style down the hallway and sliding open the last door, they found their missing guest and the other occupant hugged up on the same futon and snoring lightly. Clothes were strewn all over the floor; a partially used bottle of lube lay not so innocently under a window. A rolled up bundle of supposedly dirty sheets sat in a corner.

Mayhem ensued shortly after. Sakura awoke to Tachibana strangling him with a look of murder in his eyes. Hana was off to the side petting Chikahito, who was still knocked out from exhaustion, while she shot her guardian of darkness a scathing look that promised pain.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have taken the boy to bed.'_ But after contemplating it some more, he decided it was completely worth it.

_And it shall happen again._

Throughout all the commotion, Chikahito never stirred once.

~OWARI~

**A/N:** _I hope you guys had fun reading that…I sure had some fun writing it. Review please? Maybe? Ya think? It would make me very happy if you tell me what ya think! ^_^_


End file.
